


Pretty Please

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan, One Shot, Smut, Some Humor, some - Freeform, they're human though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Meant to be a love song but I turned it into porn. Read to find out how it goes! :D
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song, 'Pretty Please' by Jackson Wang and Galantis. I still have it on repeat non stop.

Jaebum had been in his studio for quite a while now. He knows he probably should’ve taken up the offer to go hang out with the guys tonight for some more bonding time but he really needed to finish up this song and turn it in to JYP. Once this was finished he could go chill with the guys and really he should’ve finished it by now. But no matter how much he stared down at the paper and messed around with some beats...nothing would come to him. And honestly, it was just making him more frustrated. 

Sighing, he pushes back his chair and rubs at his eyes. When was the last time he actually got some decent rest? Maybe he should take a small break. Get something to eat and drink cause lord knows if Jinyoung finds out he skipped dinner then him and Jackson would force feed him and not let him move until he ate every last bite. Chills run down his spine from the last time that happened.

Alright. Food it is. Forcing himself to walk away from his studio, he found it might even be good to get some fresh air. Maybe go out for a night walk or something. Jeez. He should’ve just gone with the guys then! Another sigh leaves his lips. He’s been a mess lately ok? From his thoughts to his motor skills and how his emotions have been all over the place. All because of one person. One person that has managed to capture not only his attention every time they’re in the room, but also his heart. 

God, he’s such a romantic sap. Bam and Yugyeom would love to tease him about it if they were here right now and seen the condition he’s in. He can’t even concentrate on finishing up two lines...two lines! And it’s been weeks. Not to mention how he can’t even form proper words in front of this person as he turns into a fumbled mess and ends up making a fool out of himself or just standing there staring at them. Really, it’s bad because he’s almost gotten caught so many times and half of them was when they’re live or out in front of thousands of people. 

But it’s not his fault. This person is perfect. No, beyond perfect. Such a sweet and kind individual. Even their giggles are precious and don’t get him started on their smile. Just the sound of their voice makes him feel like he’s in heaven and wants to listen to it all day long. And that time they snuggled in bed during a photoshoot...Jaebum literally died being in paradise. He so wants to do that again. All the time. Like he wishes he could do that now and fall asleep listening to their heartbeat being a lullaby to him. 

Oh why does this person being around him twenty four seven both heaven and hell?! Why can’t Jaebum just burst into his room and shout his feelings?! Declare his love and romance them as he wins their heart. 

Because Jaebum is scared of rejection. Plus, they’re in a band together and it could make things awkward or have them leave if they don’t feel the same and not want to hurt him. Because Jaebum knows this person is so sweet and caring about others that they would just so he could heal and move on and be happy. But Jaebum is happy with them. He wants to be closer and remain by their side. Plus, the others would kill him if he caused them to leave. 

Sulking, Jaebum makes it to the kitchen where he opens the fridge. Ah, nothing to nurse a heart that yearns for another. Well, there he goes being a sad boi again. Grabbing a drink, he pops the lid and takes a sip as his mind wanders again. Right back to this person. He wonders what they’re doing right now. Are they smiling and having fun? Probably laughing and having a great time with the others…

Man Jaebum missed out on seeing a precious moment he bet. Wait...what if someone is out there wooing this person right now? Flirting away...trying to touch them…

Juice hits him right in the face as he squeezed the bottle too hard and now he looks like a drenched grumpy feline. At least, that’s what Youngjae would be saying right now. Well great, now he’s gonna need a shower. Setting the bottle down and cleaning up his mess, Jaebum sulks his way to one of the bathrooms to freshen up. 

And what a bad idea that was for as soon as he gets into the shower and the hot water hits him, you would think his muscles would relax and he’d calm down and have a clear head. Right? Wrong. Nope, his brain decides to go straight back to this person but thoughts that went straight down south for Jaebum. 

Fuck.

Wait, no, bad, now he’s thinking of-

Ah!

Jaebum hits his head lightly against the tile and hopes the coolness as well as how fast he turned the water cold would help ease the hunger within. Didn’t do a damn thing as his thoughts kept going and going. Turning off the water, Jaebum steps out and starts to dry himself off as he ignores himself because he is not about to have another moment where he fails at self control and jacks off to this said person like he has so many times now. God, he’s getting worse. He knows he’s a young, healthy alpha and let’s face it, this business doesn’t let you go out and have one night stands much less a stable relationship so Jaebum has become best friends with his left hand over the years, especially trainee years. 

But you could have a stable relationship with this person cause they’re around you twenty four seven. 

Nope. Jaebum smacks his face with the towel to try and stop his thoughts and feelings from rising in hope. This person would have to like him back for anything to happen and though they may be an omega doesn’t mean he has a chance. He’s seen many omegas liking only other omegas. Or even female alphas or hell, even a beta male. Love is love and he has a feeling this person might already be into someone as he heard Yugyeom hinting at it one time. Jaebum instantly thinks of Jinyoung or Jackson. This person is always close with those two and...wait, what if they’re all in a relationship together?! But would Mark be into that?

Ah! He spoke his name! Now it’s running through his mind like a mantra

Mark Mark Mark

Quick, do something to distract yourself!

Jaebum panics and decides to get dressed. Grabbing his clothes, he manages to put his sweats on but in his haste, he ends up slipping on water that had dripped on the floor during his thought process. So as soon as he puts his foot back down and moves; away he goes. He gasps as his arms flail and he grabs a hold of the shower curtain that comes right down with him as well as everything on the counter that clatters and makes a bunch of noise as his bottom hits the floor. 

Jaebum remains there in an embarrassed mess even though he’s alone-

He hears a noise coming from outside the bathroom. Was he not actually alone? Oh shit. What if a crazy fan found their home and broke in? Getting up and leaving his mess for now, he opened the bathroom door as quietly as he could and listened out. He hears the noise again but this time it’s more clear. It sounded like someone was having trouble as they let out a breathy groan. Frowning, Jaebum becomes highly concerned cause this could be one of his pack members. Did they hurt themselves? Get a tummy ache and come back early? Jaebum has to find out because he’s a kind, caring and a gentleman alpha and if one of his loved ones needed him, he was gonna be there.

Making his way toward the sound, he ends up down the hallway where he swears he can hear a very faint buzzing due to his heightened hearing and the noises of them are growing louder. They sound almost panicked but yet not...it’s hard to explain. And when he finally pinpoints where the noises are coming from, his eyes go wide as he stops in front of one door. 

Mark’s door.

What if Mark was having a panic attack?! Or needed help?! He knows he should knock. That he shouldn’t invade his privacy but dammit his alpha instincts are going haywire and he needs to know if Mark is ok! He doesn’t hesitate to grab the door handle and fling the door open-

“Mark, is everything ok-” Jaebum cuts off as he takes in the sight before him.

Mark is naked on the bed fully flushed and hard as his cock lies against his stomach. All those curves and dips. The muscles contracting as his chest rises and falls with the flawless skin in full view for Jaebum’s eyes to soak in---

Mark’s eyes connect with his before another noise escapes him and Mark’s body convulses,

“Jae-ah!”

Mark’s claws dig into the bed sheets as embarrassing and needy moans escape from his mouth as he flushes more.

Oh, god was testing him right now or he actually hit his head when he fell and is having a wet dream.

Mark lets out a needy whine as he tries to move but it just makes his body jolt more and he’s crying now.

“D-Don’t...I c-can’t…”

More tears fall and Mark looks so desperate for something but Jaebum can pick up on Mark’s panicked scent through the arousal.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to. Please don’t be mad. I thought you were hurt so I came to check-”

Mark cries out when Jaebum tries to back up through the door to leave,

“W-wait! I c-can’t...please d-don’t go...need y-you…”

Was Mark going into heat?! I mean his scent was already affecting Jaebum that made him want to go further into the room and pounce but-

“M-make it s-stop...please…”

Mark points to something on the floor that Jaebum’s eyes land on and it instantly clicks. The buzzing sound...the tiny device...Mark had a vibrator in him. He must’ve been inserting it when Jaebum fell and made all that loud noise that caused Mark to throw the device in the process as well. Moving to grab the device, Jaebum is quick to pick it up and check the settings to find that the damn device was on the one just below the highest setting. He hits the off button but the buzzing is still heard and Mark’s cries are growing as he writhes on the bed.

“It t-too much...please...I can’t...Bummie…”

God the pleading. It should not be going straight to his dick right now. 

“I’m trying!” Jaebum lets out as he wants this torture to stop as well, “It’s broken or stuck or something!”

He tries to change the setting but that doesn’t work either. Maybe if he breaks it? The buzzing is heard even louder now as Mark’s voice gets high pitched and he’s writhing on the bed. 

“Ah ah n-no!!” 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. What does he do? What does he do?! 

He looks over to Mark whose thighs are shaking and cock and angry red that is steadily leaking. Mark’s looking at him with such a sexy look even though he’s not trying to.

“Please...Jae…t-take it out...g-going crazy…”

Moving to the bed, Jaebum is hesitant as he doesn’t want to make this worse or hurt Mark in any way. He doesn’t even know how they’re gonna talk about this after this is all over. But first thing’s first, he needs to get the vibrator out. 

“I’m gonna touch you ok?” Jaebum voices gently and Mark nods.

Jaebum’s hands land on Mark’s quivering thighs and Mark moans as his body is super sensitive right now and the warmth and feel of Jaebum’s big hands on him feels good. Mark ends up biting his lip to striffle the noise as he’s getting super shy from how close Jaebum is and how he’s definitely looking down at his hole now that is dripping with slick. Watching it clench down, Jaebum swallows hard. His fingers come down to touch his hole and Mark jerks, one hand coming to cling to his arm,

“It’s ok. I’m just getting the vibrator out and then it’ll be over.”

Jaebum’s voice is soothing and gentle and it calms Mark. Even though this is so embarrassing. Especially to be caught masturbating and trying to use a vibrator. But he trusts Jaebum and well, he might also have super fucking crush on the alpha but Mark is not about to let that slip out-

Mark’s breath hitches as he feels a finger breach him before another. He can see how Jaebum’s eyes darken more. How his scent becomes thicker and is mixing with his own. But Jaebum is ignoring how this is affecting him and trying to help him out. He’s still such a gentleman even though most men would’ve taken full advantage of this situation. And Mark tries to not make it worse by moaning but having Jaebum’s fingers inside him makes his body burn more in desire. Makes the jolts of pleasure course through him more and more and it doesn’t help that Mark was literally having a wet fantasy of Jaebum doing this to him just minutes ago. 

Jaebum curses as Mark is so wet and tight as he keeps clenching down on his fingers while trying to take more of him in. And the noises he’s making now as he’s not so panicked are driving him so wild-

“Jae!”

Jaebum’s fingers brush against the tiny vibrator but when he does, Mark’s body jolts and he can’t help but push against those fingers and thus causing the virbrator to go even further and right against his sweet spot. A constant pleasured torture that has Mark’s head being thrown back and his body going taunt as he’s crying out,

“Cum...gonna cum...Bummie...gonna-”

His mouth parts and his breath leaves him as he’s cumming so beautifully in front of Jaebum. As Mark keeps calling out his name and convulsing on Jaebum’s fingers as he rides them with the vibrator hitting his spot over and over. Until finally Jaebum is able to grab the vibrator and pull it out. But Mark grabs his hand after Jaebum drops the toy on the bed and leads it back to his hole.

“Fuck...baby…”

Jaebum’s control is slipping and it’s so unfair. Especially when Mark is giving him that look and slipping Jaebum’s fingers back in.

“Mark...don’t you tease me...baby please…” He’s trying so hard not to do what he wants to do so badly.

“D-don’t stop,” Mark begs so sweetly as slick coats Jaebum’s fingers and palm of his hand, “Please...need it...need you…”

Mark is still so wet and needy as his shyness is going to the back of his mind as he needs to have Jaebum inside him pushing to the forefront. He isn’t afraid to fuck himself on Jaebum’s fingers as a breathy moan escapes and his body reacts to his touch more and more. It’s like a switch is flipped and words are spilling out of Mark’s mouth that he’s kept secret for so long.

“Want you...since we first met...wanted you to push me down and fuck me...to bend me over the desk in your studio...do whatever you want with me...please...Jaebum...alpha…”

He really has. He’s been wanting Jaebum to make a move. To come get what’s obviously his but as time went by and Jaebum didn’t make a move. Mark started to think he was reading the signs wrong. He thought about wearing a risky outfit to just bursting in the room and sitting on his dick himself but though Mark is possessive himself he couldn’t do that to Jaebum. Jaebum is such a sweet and kind alpha and a gentleman that deserved to be wooed but Mark is such a shy mess when it comes to love. And tonight, he really needed to get out some pent up emotions and feelings as he thinks about Jaebum non stop that it got to the point of him being so wet and horny for him and he had to do something so he wouldn’t pounce on him in the shower. So this was completely unplanned but he knows Bam, Jinyoung and Youngjae are gonna think he finally snapped and decided to claim his man. Because everyone knew Lim Jaebeom belonged to him only.

“Pretty please…”

As soon as those two words leave Mark’s mouth, Jaebum is on him. Lips crashing against his as his fingers move with more fervor. Mark moans against Jaebum’s mouth before Jaebum slides his tongue past his lips and the kiss becomes dirty so fast. Built up emotions and desire that had been suppressed come out full force and Mark is becoming a mess more than what the toy could do. And with his body being super sensitive still, he was rising toward the edge fast,

“Mnnn...gonna cum again...Bummie…”

“Just from my fingers alone?” Jaebum lets out a groan against Mark’s lips before moving to kiss at his neck and breathe into his ear, “Oh baby, wait till I get my cock in you.”

Jaebum’s voice was wrecked and laced with arousal that had Mark shivering from that promise. He ends up whining when Jaebum pulls out his fingers. His hole clenches down on nothing and he’s becoming a mess again as the need to have Jaebum inside him is driving him crazy. But Mark doesn’t even get to let a word out in begging Jaebum again before he’s being manhandled down as Jaebum grinds his clothed cock against Mark. Mark lets out a pleased moan as he can feel just how hard Jaebum is for him. 

“You want this?” Jaebum asks as he trails kisses down wherever he can reach.

“Yes,” Mark lets out as his eyelashes flutter close from all the ministrations and how Jaebum’s hands are touching down his body.

“Say those words you said earlier, baby. Let me hear you begging so sweetly for me.”

“Please...pretty please…” Mark gets out as his heart is beating so fast with the look Jaebum is giving him.

With watching him lowering his sweats to reveal his cock and showing off that body of an alpha. And when those words come out, the smirk Jaebum gives back is so illegal before he’s smiling and leaning down to press a kiss against his lips that ends up with him groaning as Mark wraps his legs around him and grinds back to show how much he wants Jaebum.

“Fuck you’re so perfect for me...been dreaming about this...of having you as mine…”

Mark touches his face and leads Jaebum into another kiss, 

“Let me have it. I’m ready, Jaebum...make me yours.” 

The kiss grows heated once more before bodies are moving and Jaebum is slowly pushing in. Mark moans into Jaebum’s ear as Jaebum’s head goes back while pleasure runs through his body as he sinks into Mark fully. Jaebum was as deep as the vibrator was and pressed right against his sweet spot. Oh this was bad. He was ruined. He’s totally gonna be addicted to Jaebum’s cock from now on that he so understands why Bam can’t get enough of Yugyeom’s dick now. 

Jaebum pulls back and leans back some so he can watch himself almost leave Mark’s hole. Mark clenches down and tries to pull him back in and it’s such delicious friction and suction as Jaebum thrusts all the way back in. Mark moans are different than when the vibrator was inside. These moans were more breathy and higher as he felt so much more. It felt good. Too good. Already with just a few thrusts and it was too much.

“Bummie...wait...I can’t…”

But Jaebum isn’t stopping as he picks up the pace and drives Mark further with pleasure. Mark clings, his noises growing with the moans becoming louder and louder. He keeps dripping slick as he gets wetter and the sounds of it are heard as Jaebum’s hips slap against Mark’s ass with each thrust. 

“Alpha...please!”

The pleasure rocks his body as Jaebum’s cock kisses Mark’s sweet spot again and again and Mark is such a mess. Crying out so beautifully.

“That’s right, baby, only I can do this to you...make you feel like this…”

Mark’s claws rake down Jaebum’s back from how good it feels and more words are spilling from his mouth,

“Jae...Bummie...I can’t anymore...please…”

Mark’s one hand reaches up and Jaebum takes it and intertwines their fingers as he continues thrusting and looking at Mark with such love and passion,

“Just a little bit longer, baby.”

“Nnn, but it aches...please...need you...love you...love you…”

Jaebum’s eyes trail down to Mark’s neck where Mark has it elongated on purpose and showing off the mark. Jaebum can’t help but smile as Mark was so precious to him and had tried to go along with this for as long as he could. 

Leaning down and stopping for a second, Jaebum presses sweet kisses over Mark’s eyelashes that flutter and release a few tears,

“It’s ok, Mark. We don’t have to roleplay anymore.” 

Mark’s arms come to wrap around him as he pulls Jaebum close to the bite Jaebum put there since day one of them meeting. And when Jaebum presses kisses along the bite, Mark reacts so strongly and is about to cum as Jaebum thrusts again but in a slow pace as he makes love to Mark. 

“Kiss me…” Mark begs sweetly and Jaebum holds Mark so tenderly in his arms as they share a passionate kiss between mates as both are nearing the edge,

“Cum with me, baby,” Jaebum groans into the kiss and with a few more thrusts, both are cumming together.

Kissing through their orgasm, their kisses slow as they come back down. It’s not until it turns into little pecks before Jaebum pulls back to look at Mark who is pouting,

“I’m never doing that again. Do you know how hard it was to play the part?!” 

For one, this was supposed to go all differently. You see, Jaebum had been stumped over a song he’s been working on for quite some time now that JYP prompted him to make. A song about having such a huge crush on someone you’re close with and put in situations where you want to touch and confess but you can’t. And well, Jaebum didn’t have that problem because the moment he met Mark and they got into that argument due to a language barrier, they literally argued into fucking and they’ve been together ever since. And Jaebum does not care when or where they are for if he wants to love on Mark and touch him. He will. Hell, he loves showing off Mark and talking about him often as well as many of his songs are about him. So this song really stumped him because he already has the love of his life and didn’t hesitate in letting him know his feelings through actions by claiming Mark while Mark took off his collar and begged Jaebum to do it. These two were possessive and very passionate loving people that had a heated argument about trying to ask the other out but went about it in a weird escalated way due to the language barrier. They find it romantic really and it’s their love story. But anyway, back to the point. Which is where Jaebum came to Mark and begged him to roleplay with him so he can come up with a song that’ll please JYP and be approved since he’s countless efforts of before roved futile and JYP was hounding down his neck and saying he wasn’t seeing the picture here. And of course Mark said no because what he had to do was not only embarrassing but would be so hard on him because Mark loves to touch his mate back. He’s not afraid to take Jaebum to the bathroom for a quickie before an interview either. When he wants to touch, he touches and loves on Jaebum and being told he would have to hold back, have a vibrator in him and go through this sequence would be too damn hard especially when Jaebum would be shirtless! It’s like he wanted Mark to snap and go crazy and ride his dick till dawn. But then Jaebum got down on his knees and begged with two words, ‘pretty please’ as Mark told him he would have to do as well as act cute. And Jaebum hates acting cute. Cause he’s not cute. He’s sexy. So seeing him doing that and those eyes pleading with him, Mark caves because he loves him and thus set this all up and asked the others to not be home during this. Easy right? Well, it was except Jaebum wasn’t supposed to fall in the bathroom and he did it when Mark was trying to insert the vibrator and holding the device at the same time. The loud noise scared Mark that he shoved the vibrator too far in and switched the device too high before it flung it hit the wall. So Mark was not so much acting as it was indeed torture with the vibrator and Jaebum being right there still going along with the roleplay even as Mark pleaded. By that point, it was becoming more them and less roleplay that when the vibrator finally came out, Mark needed Jaebum right then and there and Jaebum had to throw Mark’s two words back in his face. The sex was hot though and really good so Mark can’t be too upset. But he’s never doing this again, he swears.

“It was really hard for me too. I could smell you the moment I walked out of the studio. It got me so hard so fast that I almost blew it myself. Remind me not to think of others flirting with you or getting too close.”

Mark raises an eyebrow at that, “Why?”

“You’ll see the bottle,” Jaebum huffs out and Mark giggles cause he knows right away.

“Nor do you have to worry about using another toy. I never thought I would be jealous of a toy until it made you cum and instantly I wanted to destroy the damn thing and shove my cock in to remind you that only I could do that.”

“I recall you saying something like that in the heat of the moment,” Mark giggles some more and has a shit eating grin on his face.

Jaebum tickles Mark in retaliation before kissing him sweetly again and snuggling close. Mark’s fingers run through his raven hair as Jaebum rests his head on Mark’s chest. If this keeps up he’s going to fall asleep.

“Did you at least get inspiration to finish the song?” Mark asks quietly and Jaebum nods.

“You’ll just have to wait. It’ll be a hit for sure and JYP will accept it.”

Mark hums with a smile as the two basked in one another.

So JYP didn’t accept it to pass through as a hit song even though Jaebum finally got the concept and told him to work on something else. For JYP was trying to accomplish something else during this writing process.He was trying to get it where Jaebum and Mark would control themselves more when out in public but it seems he’s done the opposite as they’re more touchy feely. Jaebum ended up trashing the lyrics in his studio where one day Jackson stumbled upon them and asked if he could use some of the lines. Jaebum said yeah go for it and months later, Jaebum is fully surprised when Jackson comes out with a song after collaborating with another group to make it an upbeat dance style. It becomes popular right away all over the world and turns into a big hit. And you know what happened after that? JYP came knocking on his door again with another concept and well, Mark is now faced with Jaebum begging him to try another role play with him. And what does Mark do?

He caves and is currently out in a club in a tight fitting outfit as one guy hits on him left and right. Now Mark can’t tell you what the concept was supposed to be as Jaebum’s jealousy took over real fast that Jaebum doesn’t even make it five minutes before breaking the role play and Mark has one of the best sex moments of his life in the backseat of Jaebum’s car…

Oh, was he supposed to remind Jaebum of something? 

Hehe

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jaebum and JYP had no part in Jackson's song. I just thought to throw in a little humor at imagining that's how Jackson came up with the song. XD lol I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
